Perhaps She'll Wait
by FirexDemon
Summary: Kiba got himself in a situation where he would slowly help his friend’s love notice her. As the time goes by, will he learn to move on or will he simply cling to his love? Sucky Summary. KibaHina, AU


Hey everyone. It's been a while, huh? I know I shouldn't start on a story but this has been on my mind for a long time now. I thought I'd upload it on here to let everyone know I haven't died in some kind of freak accident. Haha. Well, yeah. I hope you guys enjoy. This story is based off a song with the same title. Oh and sorry if some of the characters seem a bit too OOC. :(

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Naruto and, sadly, never will.

* * *

I cannot believe I am doing this. I should be doing the exact opposite! However, I guess I am a little too loyal to do that. The only thing I can do now is just help Hinata get Naruto's attention. That damn blonde doesn't have a clue about her! I mean, come one, how can he not notice her!

I let out an irritated sigh as I quietly doodle on my paper. Perhaps I'm thinking a little too much about the situation. Then again, how can I just ignore it when I have to deal with it everyday? Actually, I have just realized I have two options here. Be a good friend and keep helping Hinata, or pretend to help her but slowly make her like me. I frown at that thought It's not that I wouldn't mind but I don't think she'll ever like me and I wouldn't know how to pull it off. Plus, I wouldn't want to betray her like that either.

I take a glance at Hinata and then I turn to glare at Naruto. Really, what does she see in him? I sigh and began to focus on the _real_ problem here. How to make Naruto like Hinata.

One thing is for sure, it won't be easy. Naruto is...dense. The only thing on his mind would probably be Sakura Haruno. Fortunately, Sakura only has eyes for Sasuke. Of course, Sasuke doesn't like her back. I don't think Sasuke likes anything, actually. Getting back to the point, this is like one of those drama shows you watch on TV. Your love loves another.

I checked the time and quickly made a plan. We would invite Naruto to go with us to the mall. Not to seem too suspicious, we could also say he can bring a friend. The plan would be ruined, though, if he invites Sakura. We need to make sure Sakura has left already so we can ask. How would we stall Naruto without looking weird?

I cursed a bit as the bell rang. I quickly got up and went over to Hinata. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to where Naruto sat. As she walked over there, she turned to look at me without confused eyes.

"K-Kiba-kun?" The dark-haired girl stuttered out.

"Stay quite and let me do the talking, k?" I replied back. When we finally got there, Naruto gave us a grin and wave. So far so good.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted with his infamous fox grin.

"Yo." I greeted back. I took a glance at Hinata, who was blushing now, and continued to talk. "Say, we were wondering if you want to come to the mall with us? You can invite a friend."

Naruto's grin never faltered and he nodded. "Sure! Hm." He thought for a moment and scanned the classroom to see who was left. He smirked and ran over to Sasuke. "You're coming to the mall with us."

The Uchiha glared at the blonde. "No."

"Aw, come on! You never want to hang out so I'm going to make you!"

Sasuke glared even more as he realized Naruto wasn't going to leave him alone unless he agreed. No doubt, he was annoyed, but then again I would be too. He let out a sharp sigh. "Whatever."

Naruto practically leaped with joy as he heard his best friend agree. "Let's go!" He began to drag Sasuke by the arm and Hinata by the hand.

I slowly followed; annoyed that Naruto had grabbed Hinata's hand. What annoyed me even more was how Hinata was blushing at this. I shoved my hands in my pockets.

As we all walked to the mall, I tried my best not to smack Naruto on the back of his head. Honestly, I was getting too frustrated with this. What I should be doing is relaxing and at least try to have a good time. I mean, Hinata is, right? That should be enough for me. I guess I'm being a little selfish.

When we finally get to the mall, we all sat on a bench in silence. I looked around and tried to find something interesting to go to but nothing cached my eye. I sighed and turned to Hinata who was twisting her fingers around. She only does this when she's nervous so I decided to try to ease her up a bit.

"How about we go see the animals?" I suggested.

Hinata smiled and nodded. "T-That would be fun."

Naruto grinned and nodded as well. "Let's go, then!"

We all got up and began to head towards the small pet store. As we walked, I could _feel_ Sasuke's eyes glaring at my back. No doubt he silently cursed me for suggesting this. Maybe he doesn't like animals. Or maybe he's glaring at me for ruining his chance of leaving.

Once we were there, Hinata came up to a puppy that was currently in the small playpen. She giggled as the small puppy licked her hand. The puppy wagged it's tail and practically begged Hinata to get in the playpen with her. She smiled softly at the puppy. At that moment, I was jealous of that small pup.

"He's so cute." Hinata stated as she petted the puppy.

"Yeah, he is." Naruto agreed as he got a closer look at the small puppy.

Hinata lowered her head a bit, embarrassed. Her face turned into that familiar shade of read and nodded her head shyly.

"I-I wish I could have h-him..." Her voice sounded sad. I frowned a bit. I was about to ask why couldn't she but that blond beat me to it.

"Well, can't you? Are you allergic or something?" He asked straight-forward.

Hinata blushed even more, If possible, and shook her head. "I-It's not that. M-My father h-hates dogs..."

I frowned at the thought of her father. I won't go into much detail about him but all you need to now is: he became a total ass to Hinata ever since her Mother died. Her whole family looks down on her so she usually hangs out with me and few other people.

"That sucks! I'd so buy it for you if you could have dogs!" Naruto exclaimed and grinned at her.

I looked at Hinata and she looked like she was about to faint. My eyes furrowed and I coughed. "How about we go get something to eat?"

Naruto jumped up and gave me a big smile. "Yeah, let's go! I'm starving!" He turned around and frowned. "That bastard left."

Kiba looked over and finally realized, too, that Sasuke had slipped out of the store and left. Very slick.

"Oh well, the three of us will go! We don't need that Sasuke bastard!" Naruto said as he began to make his way to the food court.

Hinata and I exited the store before I stopped. Hinata looked back in confusion.

"I forgot something, sorry. Go ahead and catch up with Naruto." I can't believe I actually said that. I'm letting Hinata and Naruto have alone time. But what I'm about to do is so worth it.

I entered the store once more and headed for the cashier's desk. The woman behind the desk smile at me and asked me what all cashier's usually say.

"May I help you with something?" Her soft voice asked.

I nodded and pointed to the small dog in the playpen. "How much does that puppy cost?"

The lady looked over the where I was pointing at and looked down on a paper. "He is... 400 dollars."

My face fell as the price processed in my mind. I sighed but looked at the lady with seriousness. "Is there any way you can...put that puppy on hold?"

The cashier frowned but debated whether she should do it or not. She gave up and nodded. "Well, I shouldn't but," She looked at me and smiled. "I can tell it's for a good reason."

A grin spread across my face and I bowed slightly. "Thank you!"

With that, I headed off to find Hinata and Naruto. As I entered the food court, I scanned the area before finding Hinata at a table by herself. I frowned a bit and ran towards her.

"Yo, why are you alone? Did that bastard leave? I'm going to-" I would have gone further but Hinata interrupted me.

"H-He didn't leave." She said with a soft smile. A blush appeared as she looked away. "He went to go buy some food. I ordered for you since I k-know what you liked." Her voice was soft and innocent.

I forced the frown off my face and smiled. "That's awesome. Things are working out great. Looks like my plan is working." I placed my hands behind my head and grinned.

* * *

After we ate, Hinata had to go home. Both Naruto and I walked her to her house and went our separate ways. I hate walking back home because it gives me too much time to think.

The puppy earlier suddenly came into my mind. Where could I earn 400 dollars? Maybe there's someone who needs help and they'll give good pay? Doubt it. Maybe my Mom would be kind and just give me the money. As I thought about that one, my head slumped down. No way in hell would that ever happen.

I sighed and glared at the sky. I guess I am going to have to get a job. There's not way I would get a good paying job but I have to start somewhere.

'_They say you cannot walk before you crawl.'  
_

_

* * *

_

Well there you go! There is the first chapter to this story. Please review and tell me what you think and if I need to work on some stuff. :D


End file.
